La Historia de Panem
by MissSokolaad
Summary: Esta es la historia de mi Oc de Panem. Desde que es encontrada por America hasta su Revolución. (Primer Fic QAQ )


**_...Hi,peoplee!:DD-saluda con su manita-...Bueno~Este es mi primer Fanfic(o el primer intento de fic) que trata sobre la "vida" de mi Oc de Hetalia...Panem!:DD...De los juegos del Hambre~...Para mas informacion leer la trilogia~..._**

**_Y ahora un..."Disclaimer":_**  
><strong><em>La nacion Panem le pertenece a:Suzanne Collins<em>**  
><strong><em>Hetalia le pertenece a:Himaruya Hidekaz<em>**  
><strong><em>Bidens Eilich:Me pertenece C:...<em>**

**_Bueno...solo les pido una opurtunidad!QAQ..._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Cenizas y escombro…eso era lo único que quedaba de la anterior "Norte america" después la destrucción de la civilización,gracias a la guerra.  
>La ex –representacion de Estados Unidos de America solo se dedicaba a vagar solitariamente por los escombros de una de sus ciudades,con su ropa toda sucia y rasgada,lamentándose por toda la destrucción del mundo…Canada,Inglaterra,Francia…ya no estaban y talvez jamás regresarían…arrojo una roca con fuerza hacia el aire sin que le importara a que fuera a darle.<br>Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas de una manera un poco brusca al suelo mientras sujetaba su cabeza entre sus manos y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos,y ahora que?,ya no le quedaba nadie con el mundo destruido.

Se levanto del suelo y sacudió sus ropas anque no tenia caso quitarles la tierra y la cenizas.  
>Seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su camiseta y se sento un rato a pensar que seria de el ahora,pero,algo lo saco que su "reflexión"…era un sonido lejano,no podía escuchar bien de que se el oído para tratar de encontrar el origen del parecer era un llanto LLANTO!?.<br>Eso realmente lo confundió,acaso no se suponía que no debía de haber gente en ese lugar?.Dejo las preguntas a un lado,ahora lo importante era encontrar a dueño del llanto.  
>Donde estas!?-grito hacia todas partes,su única respuesta fue el llanto que no paraba pero que le ayudo a saber la dirección de donde se encontraba.<br>Corrio siguiendo el sonido,pasando por la tierra y el pasto quemado y seco,hasta que el llanto como sabria donde se encontraba "el pequeño" que hace unos momentos no dejaba de llorar?,rendido se sento en una roca a su lado donde dio un largo suspiro cuando se comenzaron a escuchar unos débiles gimoteos detras suyo.  
>Volteo rápidamente encontrándose con una pequeña figurita,que al jusgar por su cabello largo era una niña,sentada jalando su vestidito ,sucio y rasgado,que se había atorado en una rama de uno de los pequeña se puso con algo de dificultad de pie y comenzó a jalar su vestido horriblemente atorado en las espinas de la rama,acerco su manita hacia la punta del "enredo" sin darse cuenta que una de las espinas que había sido ocultada por la sucia tela se pincho su dedito.<br>El solo se quedo observando como la pequeña caia de sentón y comenzaba a llorar mientras sostenía su dedo escuchar los lloriqueos notó que era el mismo llanto que había escuchado antes.  
>Obviamente no podía dejarla ahí!Al parecer estaba sola y ella por si sola no podía soltarse de la rama.<br>Oye pequeña!-le llamo y se acerco-Dejame ayudarte…-entonces fue cuando la niña volteo hacia a niña tenia un cabello rubio algo corto y unos ojos azules muy parecidos a los suyos,pero sobre todas las cosas,de su cabecita salía un mechon al igual que a el y vestia un vestido blanco rasgado,pero que ahora era gris,y tenia cortadas en sus piecitos,demostrando que llevaba un tiempo sola .  
>Aquello lo dejo algo esa niña era la representación de ahora aquella "nación"?Pero y el?,aun seguía con vida…No comprendía.<br>Sacudio su cabeza,ya se daría el tiempo de pensar en eso ahora lo que importaba era quitarla de esa rama.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Que tal!?:DD<strong>_  
><em><strong>Es corto pero es un prologo y mi primer Fic QAQ<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y como soy nueva en esto agradeceria que me mostraran mis ERRORES y si hay alguien por ahi que quiera ayudarme...LE ESTARIA ETERNEMENTE AGRADECIDA!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gracias~ UvU -huye- <strong>_


End file.
